You're Mine
by Utsukushii-shinigami
Summary: Vampire Prince Garra has found his favourite prey, a pink haired beauty and he wants a lot more than just her sweet innocent blood. He kidnapped her n planning on make her his mate, but will his fds let him? It’ll be a race btw them 2 c who gets 2 her 1st
1. Nice to meet you

**Your Mine**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN naruto

Chapter 1 Nice to meet you

She opened her eyes to a slit and squeezed them shut again. She pulled the big black comforter down over her head and rubbed the silk pillowcase with her face. "So soft..." She signed happily, then frowned slightly before she burst into sitting position and opening her eyes all the way. "Where amI?" Still in shock, she pulled the foreign blankets up to her chin as if for protection. Her eyes flitted about the room taking in its detail.

The room was a mix of black and dark ruby. It has a four poster bed, black walls, red carpet, back closet door, black door. The room is full of someone else's scent and she liked it. It smelled like sandalwood and sage. It triggered her broken memory from last night, but she can only remember a blurred face, pale with flaming red hair, and strange...something on his forehead and he had eyes that mirror hers but paler.

Before she could think any deeper, her body felt like a thousands pounds, her head spinning, she let herself lie back down. She then slowly pays attention to the pain she felt on the left side of her neck, and to her horror, she found herself a bite mark...this could only meant one thing; she was bitten by a vampire. This was enough to allow her to remember what exactly happened last night.

_flashback_

In the night, Gaara leapt from rooftop to rooftop searching for his prey. Being the prince of the immortal empire, he sure has the right to be picky for his prey. He's been searching for more or less about five hours, and still can't find a decent prey. Sure the quality of the low-life, mortals in a vampire's word, is getting lower and lower, especially the females. But this, this is ridiculous; he's been looking for five hours already.

_Should I just look for a rough meat (males) instead?... NO, I've wasted five hours already, why not waste a bit more, I might get a surprise for all this efforts._ He kept leaping and leaping until he smelled something very tasty. He followed the scent, the closer he was to it, and the more certain he is the prey is a female… around his age too. Damn, he's getting really hungry.

Finally he reached the forest just outside the town; he could hear her angelic voice from afar. His little prey was singing her voice is so clear and gentle; spilling out the song like every syllable was covered in honey. He walked a little bit further until he arrived to a lake. He immediately spotted a pink-haired lass, '_strange hair color' _he thought.

She stood knee-high in the lake, singing with her eyes closed. She wore a white gown with its hem barely touching the water, it was sleeveless, the top half was outlined with gold strips and she looks like a goddess.

She was small, petite even, perhaps five feet two. Simple gold hoop earrings hung on the lobes of her ears, gold bangles clinked on her slender wrist, her hands are tiny and delicate, he can imagine having her delicate fingers tangled with his hair, massaging his skull. _Damn it, not even five minutes I've seen her and I'm reacting like this?_ She had all the curves in the right places.

Her skin, like porcelain so flawlessly smooth and gentle. Under the midnight sky, the moonlight reflected from the lake surface around her glowing like an angel's wings.

Her waist-length hair sway with the beat as she dances across the lake, the ends of her hair occasionally bounces off her rear, teasing our hungry prince. She had a prefect button nose, pink soft-looking lips '_can't wait to feel them against mine'_ he licked his own, and then, she finally opened her once closed eyes. They were the most remarkable eyes he'd ever seen, they were sea-form green that held so much life and innocence.

She was stunningly beautiful, a goddess of beauty and innocence. He seem to lose himself in her eyes, he didn't even notice she had finished singing and now walking out of the lake. When he snapped back to reality, '_Mine' _he smirked and moved towards the girl noiselessly.

He silently appeared behind her. The girl turned her head towards him and gave off a squeal as she noticed their proximity. When she was about to yell at him for scaring her like that, she froze.

He was a total hunk, blood-red and rebellious spiked hair with some gently lay on his neck touching his shoulder. A few strands of his messy hair fell against his eyelashes and framing his pale, stoic features. His lifeless jungle green eyes were surrounded by blackness_...eyeliner? oh well, he looks hot with them on_. They held so much sorrow and ..._hate?_ On his forehead over his left eye, there was a Chinese character tattoo that read LOVE.

He was wearing long sleeveless black collared coat that went down to his knees showing his bare muscular arms. He was very well built, he left a few of his buttons undone, showing off his..._they. were. the. best. abs. I've ever SEEN!!!_ _Don't drool. Don't drool. Don't drool!!! Sakura talking to herself. _He also wore black pants; black gloves and black boots that made him look even hotter.

_So... black must be his color or something. It suits him, oh man, he's freaking hot. '**I know, so grab him and have your way with him already' inner sakura just woke up seeing the hottie. **'oh great, you again. Why don't you go back to sleep' **'Hell no, not with this hottie around. Oh look, I think he's talking to you' **'Shit!'_

Gaara's POV

'I'm quite amused. She seems to be talking to herself.' **'Whatever, amused or not, don't forget your reason for coming here. I thought you were starving' Shukaku decided to pop out for a stretch.** 'Oh, yeah'

"What are you doing out here so late...alone?" he asked, leaning closer towards the girl.

Sakura's POV

This is wrong, though he's a total hunk, I can feel something off. The aura around him is so cold, so thick that I can barely breathe. My body alarm me to stay away from this guy...WAIT A SECOND...is that blood I smelled? SHIT!!! This could only mean one thing; he's a vampire, I've GOT to get away from him NOW.

"What are you doing out here so late...alone?" he asked, more like demanded.

So, he seems to be an arrogant bastard, another reason for me to walk away from him. _**'Yeah, but his voice is soooo sexy' **'shut up, I know..NO I mean he's not sexy at all, go away, are you trying to get me killed, he's a vampire!!!' **'Oh yeah, whoops. Good luck' **'Arg'_

I hate arrogant bastard, and the way he said _alone_ really creeps me out.

Normal POV

"Just out to clear my head..." she replied casually, tucking a stray of hair behind her ears, trying to hide her nervousness. "...and I was just leaving, so see ya." smiled awkwardly and began jogging towards the exit.

But as soon as she turned around, he was right in front of her again, blocking her way.

"What's the hurry? Why not stay here with me for a while?" he smirked, and throwing her a sexy look.

This just completely ticked her off. _'oh, this guy really is getting on my nerves, how I wish to wipe that smirk off his face' **'I know, who does he think he is, thinking he can have any chick he wants!' **'hey, I thought you said you like him.' **'not anymore' **'oh'_

"hm...no thanks, as much as I want to, I've got to head back, I'm kind of tired, bye" leaving the room to continue with the conversation, she walked around him, once again, heading back to her place.

In a flash, he was now standing right in front of her, his face is so close to hers that she could feel his hot breathe on her skin. She quickly stepped back and stares at him. _'ok, I', getting really freaked out, how did he move so quick' **'I thought you figured out he's a vampire' **'yeah, I assumed he was, but I don't really believe in those kind of craps you know' **'I see, but maybe he really IS a vampire since he moved so quick and he's so creepy...in a sexy way' inner sakura starting to drool. **'Don't you dare start drooling, you're shameless and disgusting!' _

Before she could continue her little mental battle, he smirked, and this time, she actually realised something unusual about his smirk. ..._Did I see fangs? SHIT!! It's real, HE's real. RUN! _She slowly steps away from him.

_The way her eyes widen... so she noticed huh, finally. Great, that's start the play, shall we. _Giving her another one of his smirk, caught her one of her wrist to prevent her from walking any further away from him. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked calmly, tilted his head a bit and giving her his curious and most innocent look.

She starts to really panic, trying to get his hand off her, but of course it didn't work since he's way too strong, so she yelled, "What do you think! I'm trying to get away from you, now, LET GO OF MY WRIST!" She starts swinging her arm violently, but his grip did not loosen a bit, his face still emotionless. He tightens his hold. _Nobody has ever yelled at me before, I was right, she is different, well let's have some fun with her before she pass out. _

When he tries to move closer, not even one step, a kick came at his side, following with a punch aimed at his face. He dodged both easily which obviously pissing the girl off since now her face is all red and her body seem to be shaking from anger. He chuckled since he has been so taken aback and amused by her move, none of his previous prey ever did anything like this, no turning away from him, and certainly not this.

Now she's really pissed, so she launch another fast punch to his face but easily dodged, so she continue to make kicks and punches but all he did was just defending, dodging without any efforts made. He also kept on giving her smirks and side comments like _'wow, that was really something, never seen one like that, how did you make it so slow?' _or _'hey, quite playing, I'm bored'_ or _'Was that your best? Can you aim?' _It's pretty obvious that he's playing around with her like a little kid, this is enough to drive her crazy. She was panicked but that doesn't mean she's stupid, she knows there's nothing she could do about it. So after some more punches, she stopped, panting with him still holding onto her wrist.

He's holding it so tight that her hand is now blue from lack of oxygen. She try to ignore the pain and put on a fake smile, "So...Mr.vampire, since you had your fun and decide not to attack me or anything, can I have my wrist back and I will leave you at peace, yeah?..."

He smirked then backed off a bit and asked, "Who said I wasn't going to to anything to you?" putting on a humour tone, still had that annoying smirk on his face.

"What's your name?"

"None of your business."

_Shit! Why d hell did I say that, he's so going to kill me now. _

The next second she felt herself being pushed against something rough, a tree with both of her wrists pinned above her head with his hand. She could feel his breathe on her neck and she shivered. His head rested on her shoulder.

"Who said I was giving you a choice?"

"Then don't purpose it as a question!" she yelled in his ear.

_Fuck, she's loud, I think my ears are bleeding. Fine so she wants to play this way. _Garra's smirk grew; leaning down to her ear he nuzzled his nose above it, taking in the scent of her hair. "I'm not going to repeat myself." He purred making her squirm, chuckling he allowed one of his hands to reach up and brush past her breast, making her gasp.

"Hmm?" He breathed out as he moved his head back to her neck taking a small nip.

"Sto-Stop it." She chocked, some tears gathering in her eyes, "Please."

He growled, loving the sounds of her pleads and begs. "No."

"…Fine. Sakura...Haruno Sakura, please stop."

"..."

"please let go...please?"

"No." And that was what ticked her off once again. _'No? NO? WHAT!' **'Shush, will you. I like what he was doing earlier' **'SHUT UP!' **'ok' poor inner ran off back to her room. **_

"I _said_, let go of me!" she hissed at him. Trying to ignore his hand that slowly went down her waist, dangerously close to her rear. "I don't feel like it..." he responded plainly, still not looking at her, his eye were lazily going up and down along her body, as if he was slowly undressing her and his mouth was pulled into a smirk. Sakura shuddered. She was scared. She couldn't help it. She was terrified of this man.

Sakura started her crazed sputtering again since that's usually what she does to try hiding her fear, while Gaara focused on her lips.

Claimable, luscious lips. _'hn. How could I forget them.'_

Licking his lips in anticipation. Without a second thought, he crushed his lips onto hers.

One second she was screaming her head off, next her lips was crushed by none other than the rude sexy vampire who ignored her for a while now. She froze, she didn't know what to do, it was her first kiss...her first kiss STOLEN!!! '_By HIM!!!'_ _**'Yeah, by him, what's wrong, he's as hot as hell. You're lucky girl.' **'What do mean what's wrong? I don't even know his name' **'well, why don't you pay attention to what he's saying then?' **_

"Gaara...Sabuku no Gaara." His broke the kiss, starring right into her eyes. He could see her fear, confusion...and anger. He couldn't help but smirked. He always like girls with an attitude, though she's a first. He licked his lips, wanting more, her lips were so soft and tasty.

"You...how" She was about to ask him how he knew what she was thinking but couldn't cause his mouth was attacking hers. He kissed her roughly this time. He lick and chew her bottom lip wanting an entrance to her mouth but as he did, Sakura struggled. He groaned angrily at her disobedience and dug his nails into her delicate wrists, making her bleed. She cried out in pain, under the kiss. He slipped his tongue in, as he saw an entrance to her mouth. His tongue pushed past her lips and teeth, ravaging her, taking her breath away and he brutally coaxed his tongue with hers. _"Delicious." _Whimpering, Sakura groaned at the brutality of the kiss.

He then pulled away, starring at her neck. Moving toward her neck, ready to sink his fang down her neck where he could feel fresh blood running through her veins.

For a second, she felt relieved that he stopped ravaging her mouth, but then she started shivering because he now starring at her neck like he's going to bite it. _'Hell no, it's going to hurt like a bitch.' _

_'Her kisses are so addicted. She tasted like spring, suits her. I wonder if her blood tastes any sweeter.' **'Then go taste it...hehehe' Shukaku also want a taste. **_

"Let me go, jerk!" she shouted and trying to get out of his grip but he was too strong. He smirked showing his fangs; Sakura suddenly felt her heart thump as his eyes changed from pale green to black with gold cat-like pupil. He leaned closer and closer and paused until he reached her ear." There's no way I will ever let you go for you're the one who makes me like blood again. Nice to meet you by the way." he whispered in her ear and plunged his fang down her bare neck.

She cried out in pain but this didn't stop him from sucking her blood. _'That's enough...' _He had long let go of her arms, holding her possessively, so she tried to push him away but she was too weak. He drank her blood slowly, enjoying very drop of her blood. Her body was almost limb. She got to say something, anything to stop him from killing her. **_'Don't give up forehead girl! Just yell, yell anything!' _**So she yelled the first word came into her mind. "Gaara!" she finally screamed his name. He stopped and looked at her, her face has gone pale and her body was cold, too cold for his liking. Her knees gave out; he picked her up in bridal style and spread his black wings out, ready to take off.

Please Review!!!


	2. More Predators

Chapter 2 More predators?

Recap:

"There's no way I will ever let you go for you're the one who makes me like blood again. Nice to meet you by the way." he whispered in her ear and plunged his fang down her bare neck.

She cried out in pain but this didn't stop him from sucking her blood. _'That's enough...' _He had long let go of her arms, holding her possessively. He had one of his arms around her waist and the other on her back, hand supporting her head.

She tried to push him away but she was too weak. He drank her blood slowly, enjoying very drop of her blood. Her body was almost limb. She'd got to say something, anything to stop him from killing her.

**_'Don't give up forehead girl! Just yell, yell anything!'_**

So she yelled the first word that came into her mind.

"Gaara!"

She finally screamed his name. He stopped and looked at her, her face has gone pale and her body was cold, too cold for his liking. Her knees gave out; he picked her up in bridal style and spread his black wings out and took off.

_Still in flashback mode_

Her small delicate body was pressed against his, searching for warmth. He opened his wings and start heading towards the castle.

_At the castle..._

"Your majesty, welcome back." around 40 servants bowed down to him when he landed at the entrance. He nodded, still carrying Sakura in his arms. When he crossed the main hall, other vampires began to gather around in the hall as they smelled her blood.

Seeing this, Gaara cursed under his breathe._ Damn, I know her blood is different but I didn't expect her blood to attract so many attentions in such a short time...That's why the servants at the entrance dare to look up at me, no, at her rather._

"Whoever tries to take a bite out of her or touch her will have me personally rippling them apart from limb to limb." said Gaara, in his most intimidating tone which sends all the vampires backing away from the both of them as Gaara walked towards his chamber.

As he disappeared into his chamber, he carefully laid Sakura down on his bed. He spreads her hair on the pillow and used his hand to brush away her bangs, gazing at her face, admiring her beauty.

_'Who are you, sakura? Your blood is different, really different. I've only had one third of your blood but the energy it gave me can sum up to five other normal low-lives.' _

He went to his bathroom and got out a medic kit, he starts to clean her wound. It has to be treated or else her blood might attract even more vampires.

After he finished treating her wound, he took one last glance of her then left the room, headed to the training ground.

_Flashback end_

_'So that's what happened...which means this is his room?' _

**_'What you doing still sitting there? RUN, you don't want to get sucked again, do you?!' _**

_'oh yeah'_

"Bloody vampire."

She sat up again and felt well enough to start her little escape; no way would she get bitted again. She went over to the window, opened the curtains, trying to see where she is but all she sees were trees and ...

'_Huh?...Shit! I'm in a castle. Damn, what happens now? Oh well, I'm sure I will figure out where to go after I get out of this castle.' _

She opened the door, slipped her head out to see anybody in the corridor, luckily there wasn't any, so she silently slipped out and jog down the corridor. As she turned a corner, there were two vampires walking her way, so she ran back to where she came from, around the corner and try to fid a place to hide but there wasn't any. As she turned around trying to see how close the two vampires were to her, she found her answer as soon as she bumped back and landed on her bottom. Only one word appeared in her mind at that moment-

-shit!

She's currently sitting down on the floor, looking forward, starring at the one who bumped into her which also landed on his ass. He was too, very hot in her opinion. He had spiky blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes which gave him an innocent appearance. But if you look closely, there is something dark and cold in his eyes, proving he's not so innocent as he looks. He too, was built very well, and somehow he looks a bit... foxy.

He recovered from his shock and grinned. _'So that's what I smelled back in the training ground, she's gorgeous, definitely the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Can't wait till' I get my hands on her'_

"Sorry about that, you alright?" holding out his hand. She put her hands on his and let him help her up. She brushed the dirt off her dress and gave a kind, unassuming smile. "I'm fine, thanks."

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto, at your service." he grinned cheekily, bowing down causing the girl giggled. He stood back straight, loving the sound of her giggles, it sounds like a melody to him. Looking her up and down, stunned by her beauty and the innocent aura that she carries. The innocence she carries is extremely rare in this castle, no, in this world in fact, especially for a human her age.

"So, I haven't seen you around before, who are you?" '_Let's see how my little flower will handle this.' _

_'Shit! Quick, think.' Sakura starts to panic slightly._

"I'm Haruno Sakura, I'm a servant in this castle."

"Servant? Why are you dressing like this then?"

"Oh, I'm new, I was on my way to get my uniform." giving him a confident smile, feel rather proud of herself for the quick thinking.

"oh, I see. That's really interesting. I didn't know a mortal can be a servant. Who's your master?" he smirked, giving her a challenging look, daring her to keep going.

_'shit, he knows it, he knows I 'm lying. So why does he still want to play this game? Oh well.'_

"Gaara, sir. "

"Gaara?" snorted, '_I guess he found himself a new toy. Can't believe he tried to hide her from me, his best friend' _

**_snorted,'I don't remember that kid ever said you were his friend, let along your best friend, lol' _**

_'shut up kyuubi, he treats me like one and it's so obvious. Anyway, he really need to learn how to share, he always have a problem of sharing.' _

**_'whatever, have fun kid' _**

He suddenly lean forward and snaking an arm around her waist. Giving off a little purr, he nestled his head into the crook of her neck. He gave a lit nip on her neck which earned him a squeal, a cute one too. When he was about to bite, she was pulled away from him.

He looked up, glaring at his companion for ruining his fun and away from the blood he's so desperately want to taste. He hissed dangerously at him, "Neji."

"Can't let you have all the fun now, can I? You always have a problem of sharing, though not as bad as Gaara and Sasuke." he too feels like nestled his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. _'Strawberry and vanilla, yummy' licking_ his lip in anticipation, ready to take a bite.

_'Hell no, not again!' _Sakura wiggled wildly trying to get out of his hold; she's tired of being treated like a doll, free to be bitten at anytime.

"Don't be stupid. You're weak. So stop acting difficult and stop your pathetic attempt of escaping my hold." He said coldly with his stoic face on, not letting any of his emotions out.

"Weak? yeah, whatever, I AM WEAK, that's because I'm being compare to you, a vampire with inhuman strength! Now, let go, no one is allow to bite me, not again." she yelled at him and struggle against him harder than before but still no use, I mean, he IS a vampire.

"Ha-ha, I'm loving this girl more and more each second, she's feisty, isn't she? We don't get one like her every day, hundred of years actually." walking closer to where Neji and his cherry blossom is like a predator, eyes not leaving her neck where he's very soon going to sink his fangs in and finally get a taste of her sweet blood.

Neji observed his companion, seeing his eyes shinning, childish ocean-blue starting to turn into blazing red. This could only mean one thing; Naruto is not going to let him have her without a fight, and right now, Neji is seriously not in the mood of fighting him…which means, he will need to share her.

'_oh, well. I don't like her that much anyway. Think of her as a desert.' Neji thought, not really caring. _

They both settle themselves on each side of her neck, licking and sucking on her neck. They slowly sink their fangs in her neck, finally be able to get a taste of her sweet-scented blood.

Sakura is now crying her eyes out, screaming her head off, begging them to stop. It's obvious that she will die. She nearly died from blood lost last night due to ONE vampire. Now she only had half the amount of blood left compare to last night and there are TWO hungry vampires now ready to sank their fangs into her neck and suck her life out.

When she feels their fangs pierced her flesh and the unbearable pain. She screamed the most unexpected thing out before she knows it, "GAARA!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara was training on his own and suddenly felt two strong familiar chakura near his Sakura, too near for his liking.

_So she's awake, and obviously she tried to escape but bumped into them. And shit, they found her. _

Gaara hurried over to where Sakura and those two are, just in time to hear her screaming his name.

"GAARA!" The sight he saw made his blood boil. There she was crying her eyes out and obviously in pain, pain that caused by his two so-called friend. None of them would ever admit it out loud apart from the idiot Naruto, but they are friends and had respect from each other. But now, there his friends sucking the life out of Sakura, HIS property. No one is allow touching her, letting along having a taste of her blood and in such an intimate position was enough to drive him crazy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Her blood tastes so sweet and innocent. She's definitely a virgin, but not for long. _They both thought and smirked darkly inside their mind. But before they could get another portion of her blood, they sensed **his** dark chakura, and obviously he's furious. SHIT! was what came across their mind. They stopped and jumped away from the girl in order to avoid getting crashed by Gaara's sand.

Sakura collapsed forward, but before she could kiss the ground, Gaara held her possessively and giving the other two his most hated glare.

"What the fuck do you think you guys were doing?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Is she your girl or something?" Naruto asked innocently, acting dumb.

"Don't play dumb Naruto. You knew she was mine; my scent is all over her. And still you bit her." getting madder each passing second.

"What says she's yours?" Neji asked coldly.

_Stupid Neji, what's the point of getting him angrier than he already is? ...or does he really want to have her to himself...NOWAY he will, she's mine! _Naruto thought, knowing now neji and gaara are both his enemy in a way.

"What?!" Gaara hissed, how dare him ask that.

"Why can't we get a bite out of her? She's not yet belong to anyone, I don't see any mark on her neck." he smirked, knowing he has just won.

"..."

"So, the almighty Gaara is not so almighty after all. You're getting soft, Gaara, still haven't marked her?" Naruto teased and now getting serious, joining in the battle. "Anyway, no mark on her neck, than she's free to take." _Noway I'm letting anyone to have her apart from me._

"...Shut up, the both of you. If you dare touch her one more time, I won't hesitate to kill either of you. Don't say I didn't warn you" Gaara finished by sending waves of sand to attack them knowing they would just disappear before getting hit.

He made sure he doesn't feel their chakura around anymore. He looked down checking how his angel's doing, their eyes collided, emotionless jade met teary emerald, full of emotions-sadness, fear, and ...hope? For what he did not know.

He picked the crying girl up, carried her bridal style. He was taken aback when she snaked her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, still sobbing. He could feel her hot breathe on his neck making him shudder pleasurably. She's arousing him without knowing it. Gaara had to use all his control to prevent himself jumping her and take her right than and there. She's so naive and innocent which is why Gaara is so attracted to her.

In a way, naruto was right. He was getting soft but the thing that shocked him was that he doesn't care. The almighty Gaara had fallen in love, and boy he fell hard. But he would kill himself than to admit it out loud. Male and their pride, arg.

He noticed she had long quieted down but still stiffing occasionally. "Arigatou, Gaara-kun." Sakura whispered with her eyes remained shut. Gaara was startled because she was being nice to him for the first time since they met.

He walked into his room, letting Sakura down on his bed. When he tried to move away, her grip on his robe tighten. He looked at her, curious of her action. He was about to ask her what's wrong, but Sakura beat him to it. "What are you going to do with me? Are you going to kill me?" She lifted her head up, eyes locked with his.

"..."

"..." Sakura waited patiently for his reply.

"Yes."

_A/N: Thank you for your previous reviews!!! Arigatou! Please review and tell me what pairing you guys want._

_1) Gaara x Sakura_

_2) Sasuke x Sakura_

_3) Neji x Sakura_

_4) Naruto x Sakura_

_5) Any others?? I will try adding them in 4 u , _


	3. Wrong Bathroom

Chapter 3 Another possessive bastard

Recap:

He picked the crying girl up, carried her bridal style. He was taken aback when she snaked her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, still sobbing. He could feel her hot breathe on his neck making him shudder pleasurably. She's arousing him without knowing it. Garra had to use all his control to prevent himself jumping her and take her right than and there. She's so naive and innocent which is why Garra is so attracted to her.

In a way, naruto was right. He was getting soft but the thing that shocked him was that he doesn't care. The almighty Garra had fallen in love, and boy he fell hard. But he would kill himself than to admit it out loud. Male and their pride, arg.

He noticed she had long quieted down but still stiffing occasionally. "Arigatou, Garra-kun." Sakura whispered with her eyes remained shut. Garra was startled because she was being nice to him for the first time since they met.

He walked into his room, letting Sakura down on his bed. When he tried to move away, her grip on his robe tighten. He looked at her, curious of her action. He was about to ask her what's wrong, but Sakura beat him to it. "What are you going to do with me? Are you going to kill me?" She lifted her head up, eyes locked with his.

"..."

"..." Sakura waited patiently for his reply.

"Yes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes…" He replied coldly.

She can't believe what she was hearing. One moment he saved her from death, and now he said he would kill her. She could feel her tears coming up.

"…and no in a way."

'_ok. now I'm confused. What does he mean by yes and no in a way.' _But Sakura didn't need to ask as he answered her like he has telepathy.

"I'm going to make you my mate." He leaned down, using one hand to cup her cheek and the other arm on bed, supporting himself. He brushed his lips gently against hers before licking her lips for entrance.

'_What...? make me his mate?' _But before she could think any deeper, she felt his warm lips on hers, licking for entrance. She was still shocked from what he said earlier and didn't response.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why isn't she responding? _He grew impatient so he chews her lips and sucking them, making them red like apples. _Maybe she still doesn't get it. _He pulled back a bit, still very close to her. He could see she was confused by reading her eyes.

"Haruno Sakura, I'm going to make you my mate, which means you will be a vampire like me soon. I'm in love with you, Sakura."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_WHAT!!!'_

'**_You go girl, aren't you lucky. He's hot like hell and yet he's still chose you over all others.'_**

'_But...but...I...He...I don't even know him.' _

'**_Then get to know him.'_**

So that's what he meant by yes and no. My human shell will die then comes back alive as a vampire's body with inhuman strength. This isn't that bad and inner is right, he's hot and he just said he loves me. I am lucky, I guess. I should give it a try.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura smiled at him, cupping his cheeks and gently pull him down for a kiss.

Garra was stunned, that was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in this world. She looked like a goddess with her angelic smile on her sweet face, and the feeling he felt when she smiled for him was enough to send him to heaven.

They shared a long passionate kiss, the one with more affection, more emotion and more desire. She gave him the entrance he asked for, Garra slipped his tongue into her mouth meeting with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Both opened their mouths and allowed their tongues to tangle with the other. His right hand settled at the small of her back, pushing her lower midsection against him, and his left dug into her soft-silky pink locks.

If not for the need of air they would've gone for much longer. Resting her forehead on his "Garra, when will you do it?" she asked as she tried to breathe normally. "Whenever you're ready, I'm not going to rush you." he replied as he stared into her mesmerizing green orbs, hand gently caring her cheek.

'_Oh God, inner, I really think I've fallen for him as well. He really does love me.'_

'_**Yeah, took you long enough, and congratulation, now you can finally jump him.'**_

Without noticing, Sakura blushed, her face in the same color as her hair.

'_oh my God, why d hell did I say that to her? And she's blushing. Thu I said I won't be rushing her but really, can I really control myself with her looking at me like that.' _

'**_Damn, I like this girl, she had made my life more entertaining by watching you struggle, lol.'_**

'_shut up.'_

Before Shukaku could comment on it, they were surprised that Sakura kiss them again and so lovingly as well.

'_ok, I don't regret what I said to her earlier anymore.' Garra said quickly._

He leaned in, pressed harder towards her. They shared their sweetest and longest kiss.

_Next morning_

Sakura woke up sensing warmth next to her, she snuggled deeper into the covers hating to start the day and closer to the source of the warmth. But then after a few second..._wait a second, why IS it so warm next to me, and it's so soft, it smells nice too. It smells like Garra… _She then realize it is Garra behind her with his arm around her waist, his head into the crook of her neck.

"…Sakura…" Garra mumbled softly into her hair, still asleep.

"Garra." she said it out softly, smiling to herself. _Aishiteru, Garra-kun._

She turned herself around gently, careful not to wake him up. She gazed up to his handsome face.

_So peaceful …_

Hesitant fingers brushed some of his crimson baby-hair away from his forehead, a touch as light as a feather. She let her finger traced along on the tattoo he has on his forehead which made him looks even more appealing. She was unwilling to wake him so soon; his lips parted only slightly, the usual creases upon his brow gone. He looked like an angel, but the irony was far too blatant. He's a vampire who kills the innocence...and soon she would be too...?

'_It seems like a good idea last night when he confessed, but now, thinking about it logically, could I actually kill for living?' _

'_**Hey, relax. stop thinking about it and go with the flow. If I remember clearly, you set yourself a goal such as getting to know him better. Am I correct?'** _

'_yeah, you're right. And thinking doesn't really suit me.'_

'**_lol'_**

She closed her eyes; her fingers flexed and smoothed his hair. Not noticing he has long wakened up and caught her staring at him, "Ohiyo, Sakura_-chan_." He smirked playfully, holding her hand which her fingers were stroking his hair as he slept.

Her eyes shocked open, now staring at the man she has beginning to love. "Oh-Ohiyo, Garra..-kun" Her face went pink, his eyes were on her, it was so intense, like a bolt of electricity send, running down her spine. Garra smiled at her shyness.

"Why were you up so early, huh?" He snuggled closer to her, wrapping his arm around her tiny waist, burying his fingers in her soft pink locks.

"No reason..." Sakura said softly, also snuggled closer to Garra, loving the way having his arms around her like a protective shield, shielding her away from the world.

"What you were doing before...with your fingers, it feels nice." She smiled; pleased to know he liked it. For a while, they were just hugging each other resting their eyes, inhaling each other's scents and simply enjoying each others' present. Then there was the knock that annoyed the both of them.

_Knock...knock..._

"Garra-sama, it's time for breakfast." Hearing the footstep fading away, he opened his eyes lazily. "Come on, we need to get up, Sakura. Breakfast it's ready." He said, giving her a kiss on her cute forehead.

Sakura opened her eyes, using her hands, gently rubbing them to get the sleep away. They sat up, Garra got dressed while Sakura was still in her white gown. Garra turned around, noticing she hadn't got any other clothes.

"Don't worry, you can have a bath after breakfast and I will get you some new clothes." Sakura nodded and follow him out.

It was a long walk to the dinning room, the castle is huge. Once they were in and settled down, she recognized Naruto and another vampire was there already at the other end of the table. Then she realize how long the table was, it could easily fit just more than a hundred people around it. The other vampire that she did not know was just as handsome as Garra, in a way. He has black onyx eyes and his hair was black with a tinge of dark blue in it. He had pale skin but that's all she could see, since they're so far away from him.

"Ohiyo, Sakura-chan!!!" the hyper blonde was waving his arms at her. She would have waved back if not for the glare Garra was giving her, daring her to reply. She turned away from the loud blonde and looked down. Not wanting to experienced Garra's anger, she had seen his ability the last time when he attacked Naruto and Neji, and something tells her that was only a small part of what he can do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Him and Sasuke-teme were having breakfast. One quietly eating and one was talking non-stop about everything, mainly about ramen. Then they heard the door opened. They looked into that direction wanting to see who it was. It was Garra and Sakura.

"Ohiyo, Sakura-chan!!!" the hyper blonde was waving his arms at her. '_So she's THE sakura, Garra's soon-to-be-mate. She's not that special.' _Sasuke looked away, carrying on with his breakfast.

Naruto was disappointed that Sakura did not say anything back, she merely nodded at him. But that was expected as Garra was glaring at her so intensively. "Stupid Garra...guess I will chat her up later when he's not around." He mumbled, carry on inhaling his breakfast-pork ramen.

After breakfast, Garra lead me back to his room and told one of his servant to lead me to the bathroom to have a bath then left to train.

"I'm off to train, I will see you later for tea, don't wonder around in the castle, you will never know what happens." Garra left with his emotionless face.

"oh…" Sakura felt sad for a moment, not realizing she had said it out loud. She signed, looking down but then she saw Garra's pair of feet in front of hers, she quickly looked up only to have him pull her into a quick but nonetheless a gentle, loving kiss. He pulled back and prepares to leave again, but this time he left with a playful smirk on his face.

Sakura smiled brightly, "Iterashai." Watching him disappear behind the door.

I was heading out of my room to the training ground, but before I leave the room, though it was only a whisper, I've still heard Sakura saying, "oh…". It sounded depressing; it made my heart clenched somehow. I turned back to look at her only to have her looking down at her feet.

I couldn't help but walked back, when she looked up, I saw her eyes full of sadness and loneliness. She's too easy to read, not sure if it's a good thing or not, she had her emotion shown all over her face. Anyway, I felt I need to make her happy before I go, so I did the first thing that came into my mind that I think it will make her feel better. I gave her a quick kiss, it was short but when I pulled back and looked into her eyes, they were bright and cheerful. No sadness or loneliness left in them. And the smile she gave me before I left makes me feel pleased.

"Iterashai." And with that cheerful tone in her voice, I know she will be fine for the rest of the day by herself.

After Garra left, Sakura followed the servant to the bathroom. Arriving to the bathroom, "Sakura-sama, would you like me to wash your back?" The maid asked.

'_What? no thanks, I can do it myself thak you very much. Can't vampires wash themselves?'_

"No, it's alright. I'll take my bath alone." Sakura said almost as a whisper.

"As you wish, Sakura-sama. All the things you need will be on the black table." She bowed to Sakura and left.

Sakura entered the door but as she did, she found herself faced with five other doors. '_which one should I choose? The servant forgot to tell me. Arg.'_

_Hey wait, there are writings on the door...Damn, it's in_ _the language of the vampires…or latin?_ _Maybe they are names of the different high-status vampires. Garra...the name thing/writing should be pretty short...Maybe this one. _

Sakura walked in the one with the shortest writing on the door. She was stunned by its size and beauty. It's pretty steamy in the room, but the important thing is that it's as big as the public swimming pools, around 25 x 10m, a huge rock in the middle as well as a mini waterfall.

She walked to the black table and all the things she needed for a perfect bath were exactly there just like what the servant have said. She took all her clothes off and used a towel to cover herself up. She's still shy of her body even though there is no one around. She walked to the big bathtub which was like a hot spring, and she decided to lean herself on the big rock that's in the middle of the bath and rest.

Sasuke walked to the main bathroom and entered his one. He took his shirt and everything off. After his morning training, he would always have a bath to relax till' the next training. He threw his clothes on the floor and walked to the table. He noticed that his black towel wasn't there anymore so he entered the bathtub completely naked. _'That's strange.'_

He walked soundlessly in the water; he reached the rock and leaned his back on it. _"Ahh…This feels so good… peace and quiet…"_ Suddenly he heard someone was singing, his eyes snapped open in surprise. It comes from the other side of the rock.

_...jikan no hako ni tojikometa_

_tsubasa wo anata ga kaze ni noseta no  
futo maiorita yoru no machi  
moratta yuuki de utaidaseta n' da_

An odd warm feeling had filled his body. He shivered in pleasure of the voice, so clear and gentle. Sasuke sub-consciously closed his eyes,

_ganbatteru anata ni  
makenai you na SUPI-DO de  
nee kagayake kokoro_

stay with me  
watashi ni kikasete hoshii kanashimi no wake  
stay with me  
anata to zutto zutto nagamete itai na  
tsuki to taiyou to soshite futari ni dekiru koto wo

stay with me  
anata wa kitto kitto mou hitori no watashi  
stay with me  
anata to zutto zutto  
te wo tsunaide itai  
soshite ashita e tsudzuku sono michi wo aruite yukou  
Stay with me  
  
_'wow, i've never heard anything like that before. WAIT, I've got to find out who she is.'_

And that's exactly what he did; he walked around in the water without making a sound. He fears the angel that was singing with that angelic voice of hers will disappear if he made a sound, alarming her of his presence. As he arrived there, his onyx eyes widened with the view of his angel. There she was, that pink-haired girl he saw in breakfast.

Sasuke took time to observe her, taking in every detail of her. Sakura is currently sitting on a small rock under the mini waterfall which massages her shoulder and back. Her long cherry locks sticks to her skin like a second layer, covering her breasts. Sakura had taken her towel off her body and laid it on her lap, so the water from the waterfall can massage her shoulder and back more directly. She looks like a goddess to Sasuke, she has the perfect body, perfect skin, and everything is perfect about her.

_'Her skin looks so creamy, soft and beautiful. Unusual but appealing pink locks clung to her perfectly formed curves. She has an adorable face too.' _

Sakura opened her eyes, looking towards the heaven and were fascinated by the painting painted on the ceiling, still unaware of the other's presence.

'_Those emerald eyes, her cute buttoned nose and her soft pink lips...Those lips, I've got to taste them'_

Without thinking, he stood up and walked towards her from his hiding spot. While she was still admiring the fascinated ceiling, Sasuke took the chance to kiss her on the lips, light and gentle like what first kisses should be. _'So soft.' _He opened his eyes to find her bright forest green eyes staring right back at him. Then...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_A/N: _

_Sorry it took so long. I've just finished my Bio and Psy Xwk…(sign)…finally…it has been a stressful week ne. _

_Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it. _

_Arigatou for the previous reviews. ARIGATOU MINOR-SAN. _

_Two more weeks till' Easter holiday, lucky. I guess I will have plenty of time writing and uploading then. ; ) _

_Please read my other fanfiction stories as well if you have the time, and leave some comments for them so I can improve the storylines and my writing skills._

_Have a nice day everyone!!_

_**Remember to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **It will make my day much brighter_.


	4. I'm in so much shit

Chapter 4 I'm in so much shit

Recap:

_stay with me  
anata wa kitto kitto mou hitori no watashi  
stay with me  
anata to zutto zutto  
te wo tsunaide itai  
soshite ashita e tsudzuku sono michi wo aruite yukou  
Stay with me  
_  
_'wow, I've never heard anything like that before. WAIT, I've got to find out who she is.'_

And that's exactly what he did; he walked around in the water without making a sound. He fears the angel that was singing with that angelic voice of hers will disappear if he made a sound, alarming her of his presence. As he arrived there, his onyx eyes widened with the view of his angel. There she was, that pink-haired girl he saw in breakfast.

Sasuke took time to observe her, taking in every detail of her. Sakura is currently sitting on a small rock under the mini waterfall that massages her shoulder and back. Her long cherry locks sticks to her skin like a second layer, covering her breasts. Sakura had taken her towel off her body and laid it on her lap, so the water from the waterfall can massage her shoulder and back more directly. She looks like a goddess to Sasuke, she has the perfect body, perfect skin, and everything is perfect about her.

_'Her skin looks so creamy, soft and beautiful. Unusual but appealing pink locks clung to her perfectly formed curves. She has an adorable face too.' _

Sakura opened her eyes, looking towards the heaven and were fascinated by the painting painted on the ceiling, still unaware of the other's presence.

'_Those emerald eyes, her cute buttoned nose and her soft pink lips...Those lips, I've got to taste them'_

Without thinking, he stood up and walked towards her from his hiding spot. While she was still admiring the fascinated ceiling, Sasuke took the chance to kiss her on the lips, light and gentle like what first kisses should be. _'So soft.' _He opened his eyes to find her bright forest green eyes staring right back at him. Then...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed and tried to move back, away from him but forgotten that she was sitting on a rock, so she let out another scream when she fell back into the hot spring.

While she was struggling in the water to get back on top of the surface, a strong pair of arm got hold of her slim waist and lifted her out of the water. Sakura coughed a bit as she choked herself by swallowing some water instead of air when she fell. She rested herself on some supporter until the choking stopped and she can breathe normally again.

"Daijoubu?" a male voice asked plainly with only a slight gentleness in it.

'_Huh? Da-ne?' _Sakura looked up, her eyes widen and her mouth dropped open. She just noticed she's not leaning on a supporter, but a guy around her age and…NAKED!!!

She quickly let go of his shoulder and shot her hands up covering her mouth as a reflex from shock. Sasuke tighten his hold on her waist, as he doesn't want to let go of her, allow her to leave. They stared at each other for a minute or two, until Sasuke got impatient of waiting and can't bear to see the shocked/ frightened look on her face. She looks like she's about to cry any minute, so he starts a conversation up,

"What are you doing here in my private bathroom?" he continued to study her features on her face, trying to ignore the fact that they're both naked and pressed firmly together against each other. He can feel her heartbeat and the fullness of her perfect roundness breasts against his toned chest, he can feel himself getting aroused and doing his best to keep the blood from rushing down to his you-know-where. He doesn't want her to cry or start screaming again.

Another minute passed between the two, "…" Sakura is still thinking about what he asked a minute ago, her brain seem to have stopped working. Another moment passed until it's too painful for Sasuke to hold his _thing_ down and asked her again, thinking if they talk to each other, it will get his attention to focus on something else rather than thinking ways to pleasure the both of them.

"Why are you here?"

Sakura lowered her hands down, "…I-I didn't know this was your private bathroom." She said softly, blinked her large childlike eyes a few times, arousing Sasuke more without realising it. He seems to lose all his control left as soon as he hears her sweet innocent voice.

"…" Sasuke can't help it anymore so he held her up and pushed her against the rock, parted her legs and stepped into the place, making himself comfortable. Before Sakura can even scream or yell at him, he wraps her legs around his waist and uses one of his hands to pull on her hair, making her gasped from the pain.

Seeing the entrance, he forced his tongue inside her mouth and ruthlessly ravaging her mouth hungrily, taking her breathe away, relishing the taste of her. Sakura whimpered at the brutality of the kiss, his hands were all over her naked body.

A droplet of tear slowly running down her face, she's scared. She had never been touched by a man in such a way before. She's afraid of what he's about to do to her; afraid of the foreign feeling that she starts to feel within her body as well as her clouded mind…but most of all, she's scared what Gaara might think if he get a hear of this. With that single thought, more tears started running down her pretty face.

She tried harder to struggle against him, pushing, hitting and even scratching him. But he's just way too strong; he didn't even feel a thing. She doubts that she would have a chance against his strength even when he's a mere human, without his vampire strength.

Though Sasuke saw her pained face and all her tears running down it, he couldn't stop, it feels so good having her tiny soft body against his toned one. He ignores her pitiful struggling and ground his hips against her, letting her know his arousal. His hand kept massaging one of her thighs, going up towards her place of pleasure in slow motion making her wet.

Though her body is responding to his touches, tears are running down her fearful face. She's petrified, she had tried everything but still couldn't push him off. She can't reason with him since he's obviously controlled by his lust and she couldn't even speak, with him ravaging her mouth all the time. She can feel him getting hard, her mind kept on screaming for Gaara, or anyone to come save her. She doesn't want to lose her virginity to this guy…who she has no idea what his name is.

'_Gaara, GAARA! Anybody, help!' her mind screamed._

He eventually got tired of her mouth and moved down to her neck; he sucked on her neck leaving marks all over her. He continued his journey downwards, kissing his way down to her breasts. He buried his face in her chest, sucking her right breast roughly while cupping her other breast and massaging it with gentleness. It's strange how a man can be so ruthlessly rough, along with soft gentleness at the same time.

Sakura couldn't help but moaned and closed her eyes with desire. Sasuke made sure she only focused on him and nothing else, Sakura couldn't think at all, her body and mind becomes highly sensitive to his kisses and touches. He pulled back, his breath hitting the tip, making her arch. He reached down, giving them a quick peck before circling one of them with his tongue while using his thumb to circle and pinch the other one making Sakura to moan louder.

'_Her moans and her body are so addicted, so intoxicating.' _clouding his already hazy mind with only one word left in his mind, more.

He eventually made his way towards her core; he slipped one of his fingers in, earning himself a moan. He thrust his finger in and out of her in a slow pace, going easy on her. But soon, he felt that her moaning wasn't enough, so he thrust another finger into her causing her to whimper and moan louder, she started making scrape marks on his chest and back. She leaned against on Sasuke's chest, resting her head on his shoulder, panting and moaning in ecstasy.

"Scream my name, Sakura." Sasuke whispered in her ears, making her shuddered. " The name is," he smirked, loving to have control over her body, making her moan, tossing her head from side to side in complete bliss.

"…Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke picked up the pace, and thrust a third finger in her causing her to cum, " ahh…I-I'm cu-". Sakura screamed his name out at full volume, " Sasuke!" Sakura went lump, she passed out from the soul-stealing feeling after her first cum.

Sasuke pulled out his fingers from her soaked core, he let her leg down and held her up by her waist. He kissed her on her temple, gazing her face lovingly, loving her slight afterglow, _'Though she could have looked even more appealing if I'd joined in with the dance.' He smirked inwardly._ He brushed away a few strand of pink hair that got stuck to her face, after a few minutes of peace and quiet; he walked out of the bath with Sakura in his arm.

He laid Sakura down on the marble table in the bathroom while he went to get some dry towels for the both of them. He came back later and dried the both of them. Sasuke putting on his clothes while thinking what to do with Sakura's, he looked around to see if there are any new clothes for Sakura.

'_Damn, I guess I will have to mark her as my mate next time then. Can't believe she passed out…she's so innocent, so naive. Definitely a virgin, perfect choice for my mate.' _A dark glint appeared in his eyes, _'I will have her, no matter what. Gaara, this is one of your worse mistake you'd ever made, you let me meet the girl before you've marked her. Now I see why you and the dobe, even Neji are interested in her, her innocence.'_

And since he thought of Gaara, he figured out there might be new clothes for the girl in Gaara's private bathroom since the girl supposed to go there but somehow ended up in his. He indeed found the new gowns for Sakura in Gaara's bathroom, Uchiha Sasuke aren't called as a prodigy for nothing.

It's a mint green long dress that has splits on both sides and ends till her mid-thigh. It hugs her curve well, showing off her perfect figure. He dressed her then again, carried her in bridal style and start heading towards Gaara's room. If he let Gaara knows about his incident, it might be harder for him to mark her first before the redhead does.

When he arrived outside Gaara's door, he sensed the Shukaku container moving here in a high-speed speed, he swiftly made his way into the room and laid the girl on Gaara's bed. He planted a quick kiss on the girl's lip, placed a seal on her to cover up all the handy work he made on her porcelain-like skin then walked out of the room.

On his way towards the training ground, Gaara showed up in front of him just as he expected. The Shukaku container looked pretty mad, Sasuke smirked, _if only you know what just happened between your girl and me._

"What do you want, Sabaku." Sasuke asked, half demanded though knowing what this is about already.

"What did you do to her." Gaara replied with the same cold tone.

"Nothing, she fainted in the corridor so I thought it would be nice if I get her back into your room before the Hyuuga or the dobe gets to her, again." Sasuke smiled, obviously mocking him in a way.

"…stay away from her, Uchiha. I'll kill you if you touch her again." Gaara then disappear in a swirl of sand.

Gaara arrived back into his room; he let out a breath, relieved to see Sakura is alright, lying on his bed. He went to check if the Uchiha had touched her in any inappropriate way but find she looks just the way he'd left it, no marks, no scratches. He waited for her to wake up so they can have a bath together, he hated the smell of the Uchiha on her, '_I guess I will have someone to change the bed sheet later as well, it stinks.' _Gaara frowned, lying next to her, embracing her while he falls into a deep mediation.

**_A/N: _**

**_So…like it? This chapter is for those who vote for Sasuke. _**

**_But for those who can't wait to rip his chicken head out, DUN WORRY! Gaara's going to make Sakura feel better soon and get rid of Sasuke _**

**_…though I'm not sure if I should get rid of him for only a short period of time or make it permanent?? _**

**_Please VOTE and review, you can give me ideas how to get rid of him too…ie death in fight or business trip to somewhere else etc… _**

****

**_Thank you so much for all your reviews!!! I also updated my other stories, just to remind you. : ) _**


End file.
